darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spawning
In RuneScape, spawning is the in-game creation of an entity, for instance a player character, non-player character (NPC), or an item. Respawning is the recreation of a player, NPC, monster, resource, or item after its death, destruction, or use. Spawning Spawning of players in RuneScape occurs when a player first logs in. They respawn in Lumbridge after dying. Logging on is not spawning as the player remains in the same place as where they logged out. Some players will lie in wait around spawn points to kill NPCs as they spawn, a common practice known as spawn camping. Spawn points for in-game objects are often used in a similar fashion. Similarly, the word respawn can be used to describe an item or NPC that reappears in the same area after it has been picked up or killed (respectively). The speed of respawns varies directly to the number of players in a world. In other words, the more people in a world, the faster spawns are there. This applies to trees, rocks, and monsters, in addition to item spawns. A player wishing to obtain multiple items from a spawn point might want to pick a world with just under 2000 players in order to get the items faster, as long as no other players are there. Various items in the game also have set spawn points where they appear after being picked up by a player. For example, chaos runes spawn in the Wilderness where moss giants also reside, and bones respawn in the graveyard by Clan Wars. Respawn point A Respawn point is the place where a player that has been killed or has had their ring of life activated reappears. Player respawning occurs after a player dies. In most cases, players are able to choose the location to respawn, between their unlocked spawn points or the last visited spawn hub, with three of their carried items saved, based on player choice, these are apart from the automatically saved items. However, this choice can't be made when dying in the Wilderness and the player will lose all items if skulled or keep the three to five (if sign of item protection is used along with protect item prayer or curse) most valuable items they have in their inventory and are wearing. Players in minigames such as the Duel Arena typically do not respawn in one of the regular spawn points, but in a location specific for the minigame they are playing. Edgeville You will respawn in Edgeville if you are a new player, with an account made after the Edgeville graphical update. Lumbridge You will be able to respawn here making it the default spawn point. Grim Reaper's Office This is the respawn point for new players for the first time they have died. They go to this place and Death talks to them about death. He acts as a 'death tutor'. Falador Players can always choose to respawn in Falador once they have completed the Recruitment Drive quest. Camelot After completion of the King's Ransom quest and completion of Knight Waves Training Grounds miniquest, players will always be able to choose to respawn in Camelot. Soul Wars After completion of Nomad's Requiem the player will always be able to respawn at Soul Wars. This is the most popular respawn point among high level players who completed Nomad's Requiem as it is closer to a bank than any of the other spots. This respawn point is the most useful for players that do player-killing outside of Edgeville in low level Wilderness. Fremennik spiritual plane When doing Blood Runs Deep, players will respawn in the Fremennik spiritual realm (the Fremenniks' heaven) in certain points during the quest, such as when fighting the Dagannoth Mother. After the quest, however, players can no longer respawn here. Daemonheim In Daemonheim, players who die will respawn in the starting room, and the player's death count will increase by one. Deaths negatively affect experience earned for the dungeon, and can give up to a -80% penalty. Hubs Hubs are recently visited cities where the player can choose to respawn at. Some hubs are members only, or require the completion of various quests to access. The current available hubs are: *Ardougne* *Camelot* (Camelot training must be completed) *Canifis* *Burthorpe* *Daemonheim *Dorgesh-Kaan* (Death to the Dorgeshuun must be completed) *Edgeville *Etceteria* (The Fremennik Trials must be completed) *Falador *Keldagrim* (The Giant Dwarf must be started) *Lletya* (Mourning's Ends Part I must be completed up to the part where the player travels to the village) *Lumbridge *Port Sarim *Prifddinas* (Plague's End must be completed) *Seers' Village* *TzHaar City* *Varrock *Yanille* * Members only Trivia *During the Hallowe'en events, if you were a member, and your last respawn change was to either Falador or Camelot, when dying in a F2P world, one of the Grim Spectre of Death's lines would be "Let me escort you to _____, name," with Falador or Camelot being your members respawn point. You would, however, still be teleported to Lumbridge upon death. See also *Death *World switching *Item decay Category:Mechanics